


Rational Approach

by la_Avispa



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Avispa/pseuds/la_Avispa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Liberator has returned to Avon. Time to make a decision what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rational Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Aralias. Thanks a lot for your help!

Avon brought Cally to the medical unit, put her gently on one of the beds there and asked Dayna to look after her. Then he returned to the teleport for Vila. Together with Tarrant, he transported Vila to the medical unit as well.

Now it was time to get rid of the bodies of the Federation officers. They dragged the corpses to the airlock, and Avon asked:

“Can you manage yourself?”

“I can. Why?”

“I have to go to the flight deck and find out where we’re headed.

It would take Tarrant about a quarter of an hour to activate the system. Avon had enough time to make the decision.

“Zen, have you found Jenna and Blake?”

“Confirmed.”

“Make Jenna a priority.”

“Confirmed.”

“I’ve always trusted you, Avon.” – “But can I trust you, Blake? You promised to give me the Liberator and to disappear from my life.”

“Zen, is Blake in any danger?”

“Negative.”

“Then, I’ll only help you to keep your promise, Blake.”

“Zen, erase Blake’s voice from your database. Don’t answer him. And don’t take the Liberator anywhere near him.”

“Confirmed.”

“Orac! Register Blake’s present location and follow any movement of his. In case of danger, inform me immediately.”

“Let me remind you…”

“Let ME remind YOU that on board this ship you have the status of a computer. If you are unable to perform your task, ask Zen for help. Now, Cally and Vila – Zen, my commands shall always have priority over theirs.”

“Confirmed.”

“Well then. Locate Jenna and bring her back.”

“Rejected.”

“Why?”

“The present location of Jenna Stannis coincides with Roj Blake’s location. Thus this command contradicts the order to keep away from Roj Blake.”

“So, Jenna and Blake have found each other.”

“But we do need a pilot...” Avon mused aloud. 

He knew they could manage without a pilot, but logic suggested having a backup system was more reliable. They had entrusted their lives to Jenna’s skill more than once… But having Blake back…

“Tarrant! He claims to be a pilot. The only problem is… I’ll have to give him power over the Liberator.” 

“Zen, listen carefully. You will include Dayna Mellanby’s and Del Tarrant’s voices into your database. The priority of their commands will be next to Cally’s and Vila’s. And if I repeat the word erase twice, you will erase their voices immediately.”

“Confirmed.”

“Now break the communication with Jenna and erase her voice.”

“Confirmed.”

“Now I can be sure the Liberator is mine.”

***  
“Dayna?”

“They’ve woken up. But they both looked frightened to see me.”

Avon gave her a golden smile:

“Did you greet them the same way you welcomed me when I regained conscience?”

Daya laughed.

“I’m afraid I didn’t.”


End file.
